


just a simple touch (and it can set you free)

by vatonages



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M, jaehyun is a nerd, there's no sex, they're not dating, they're so cute yall...did u see that vid of winwin twirling jaehyun, this is all lowercase i might come back and edit later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatonages/pseuds/vatonages
Summary: without the weight of commitment, sicheng and jaehyun kiss when there are no schedules.





	just a simple touch (and it can set you free)

without the weight of commitment, sicheng and jaehyun kiss when there are no schedules. it doesn’t really mean anything, but the warmth and the sweetness of it all keeps them coming back to each other. sicheng is still shy about initiating, but jaehyun can tell by the way sicheng tugs at his sleeve and makes little noises, beating around the bush, that he wants to make out a little. it reminds jaehyun of the days when sicheng knew so little korean he often had to point and make sounds. he’s come so far. 

 

jaehyun pretends he doesn’t know what sicheng wants and sicheng frowns at him, but it ends up looking more like a pout than anything and jaehyun laughs. he gets close to sicheng’s face, teasingly asks “do you want me to kiss you?” and sicheng looks away, cheeks heating up. he nods.

 

“nuh uh,” jaehyun says. “say it.” sicheng hates when he does this. it’s embarrassing.

 

“stop bullying me.” jaehyun grins.

 

“no bullying here.” sicheng stares at him for a moment, and then he’s leaning in really close, whispers in jaehyun’s ear.

 

“kiss me,” he says, and jaehyun gently pushes him down onto his back. with sicheng’s hair out of his face he looks beautiful and expectant. 

 

it never goes any further than this, but kissing is easy. sicheng giggles into the kiss when jaehyun presses his lips against his, and sicheng’s hands go up to jaehyun’s waist. they slide up and down slowly and jaehyun pulls away. sicheng whines and jaehyun places a quick peck on his lips, moves he’s about to leave.

 

“well, that was nice. time to leave.”

 

“jaehyun,” sicheng whines, and jaehyun can hear the pout in his voice. 

 

“just kidding,” he says. sicheng is staring at him with those pretty eyes, eyelids heavy, and he closes the gap between them. sicheng isn’t hard to please. he’s shy about asking for affection but blossoms when he receives it. his hands are so gentle. he’s careful by nature. without thinking, jaehyun leans down to kiss at his neck, and sicheng’s grip on him tightens. he sucks at the skin there ever so lightly, and sicheng lets out an actual moan. jaehyun pulls away, startled by his own actions.

 

“that was mean,” sicheng says, a little out of breath. he hadn’t expected that. “you’re bad.” but he doesn’t mean it.

 

“sorry,” he says. “got a little carried away.” they have to be careful to not leave marks, not to go too far. he kisses sicheng a little harder than usual, but sicheng is kissing back just as hard. they’re clearly both a little deprived, and jaehyun decides it’s okay to go a little farther, just for one day. he licks at sicheng’s lower lip, takes advantage of sicheng’s gasp to slide his tongue in sicheng’s mouth, moving it slowly. sicheng’s grip tightens again and stays that way. his eyebrows are furrowed a bit, his tongue moving slowly against jaehyun. the feeling makes sicheng shiver, and the little sounds he’s letting out are driving jaehyun crazy. he pulls back to kiss at sicheng’s jawline, then rolls sicheng’s thick lower lip between his teeth. sicheng pulls jaehyun down so they’re pressed against each other, and the weight of jaehyun on top of him makes his heart beat faster. they’re thoroughly making out now, and the only sound in the room is the sound of their lips. 

 

“‘s good,” sicheng whispers. he sounds sleepy and dazed. his face feels so warm. jaehyun kisses all down his neck and sicheng’s hands are trembling. jaehyun licks the skin and the way the air hits it gives him goosebumps. he taps weakly on jaehyun’s back.

 

“we- we need to stop.” he says, out of breath. “too much,” jaehyun lifts his head to look at sicheng and grins.

 

“is somebody all worked up?” he asks, entirely too smug, but then sicheng says “yes,” and it’s jaehyun who feels flustered. “let’s take a break then,” he says. he’s running his fingers through sicheng’s hair soothingly. “what a good boy,” he praises, and he can see the moment where sicheng shivers, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

 

“stop it,” he says. “i’m trying to calm down.” but jaehyun continues to be unhelpful. 

 

“i know we can’t leave any marks, but...what if give you a hickey where no one will see?” jaehyun says, and sicheng feels adrenaline shoot through his body.

 

“like- like where?” he asks.

 

“how about right here, on your inner thigh?” he asks, tracing the spot lightly with a finger. sicheng is squirming under his touch.

 

“please.” he says, and jaehyun grins. it’s a bad idea, in all honestly, but in the moment it sounds good to both of them.

 

“i have to unzip your pants,” he says. “but don’t worry. i won’t go too far.” he unzips sicheng’s jeans and the sound the zipper makes make sicheng blush. he slides the jeans down sicheng’s legs and pulls them off until long, beautiful legs are in front of him. he pushes up the fabric of sicheng’s dark blue boxers so he can access the skin of his inner thigh.

 

“spread your legs,” he says, and sicheng has an arm covering his eyes as he moves his legs farther apart. jaehyun gets to work, nibbling and kissing at the skin. it’s sensitive there and sicheng lets out sweet whimpers. jaehyun sucks at it hard and sicheng moans, hand going to tug at jaehyun’s hair.

 

he bites it and licks it to soothe the ache, and then pulls back to admire his work.

 

“you bruise easily,” he says, whistling. “it’s bigger than i meant for it to be.” sicheng looks down at it and can tell it’ll be an ugly color in a few hours. he wants to be annoyed, but the sight of it is so satisfying. 

 

“you’re a good kisser,” he says instead, and jaehyun beams.

  
“thanks, it’s easy when you’re so fun to kiss.” he intertwines his fingers with sicheng’s and lays down next to him. they have light conversation until their relaxed bodies betray them, and they’re still holding hands when sleep takes them.


End file.
